narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanma Kurujini
Zanma Kurujini (刳る人為残魔, Kurujini Zanma) otherwise known as Zetsu (ゼツ, Zetsu) is a remnant of the . He was one of the thousands of created in the by in order to combat against the . He killed the body of the young from , Zanma Kurujini, and subsequently adopted his identity following his death. During the war, he attempted to kill numerous of the as a means to gain an advantage in the war. But, following the revival of the , and being so close to his and , his disguise began to dissipate. As a result, the Zetsu had run away from the area, eventually allowing himself to, following the war, remain one of the few Zetsu alive. However, because of the dissipation of the disguise, he was also exposed to the memories and emotions of the original Zanma, eventually causing an within the Zetsu's mind. While he takes upon the alias of Zanma, he searches out for Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in order to identify what he truly is. Appearance Personality Zanma, otherwise known as Zetsu, is a man, no, being, who holds an extreme case of being unable to identify what he truly is. Through the circumstance he has gone through, he is incapable of finding the answers he requires in order to answer this question. That is, indeed, what his entire life revolves around; the innate desire to unveil what he truly is. Consequently, Zanma constantly appears incapable of looking or acting focused; despite having his single-minded goal, his constant search makes him incapable of truthfully being satiated till he finds Hashirama Senju, his progenitor. Such a curious, wandering nature makes his mannerisms even more difficult to comprehend, mainly because most people think that Zanma is still a human, though the legitimacy of that claim has been overridden for a while now. Generally, it is seen that Zanma acts in a detached, aloof manner. Because he cannot completely comprehend the emotions of humans, as he was born a tool of war. When engaging in conversation, Zanma is cold, ruthless and straight to the point, hoping to dampen the will of the individual who conversed with him to a null. He refers to nobody with any sort of respect, aside from Hashirama and Madara, whom he refers to as 'father'. Otherwise, Zanma is actually a remarkably good listener; because his entire nervous system is ingrained with roots in the ground that travel immense distances, he is able to quickly pick up on conversations relevant to him. This particular skill enabled him to understand simply how unusual and varied the world was; regardless of his exposure to its great evils. As well as this, even his knowledge of these evil deeds haven't shaped his viewpoints on such a spectrum. He defines things based on their ethics in the ultimatum; this philosophy dictates that anything that is beneficial to society as a whole is ethical. His own choice of the definition, 'beneficial' varies dependent on the situation at hand, considering the numerous definitions he holds based on the circumstance and its specifications. And yet, even in his acute knowledge of the classifications in good, evil and neutral, Zanma remains oblivious to where he stands and why he stands there. Though he believes that he has no semblance of a standard human within him, Zanma shows the world through his innate curiosity the desperation that he holds. It is this specific lacking of apathy towards his own identity that has made this Zetsu...a bit more than a clone of Hashirama Senju; though to what extent is debatable. Nonetheless, when displayed in the tyranny of combat, Zanma and his desperation shine through...specifically by his opponent's death. Zanma is a callous individual, death of anyone but the person he looks for has no significance to his emotional viewpoint, because nothing else is relevant. While still an artificial human, Zanma does comprehend the reason for why he has so many enemies. Zanma is sought out by dozens of individuals who seek the power of the Wood Release; in a futile attempt of gaining power, they would harm his body beyond comprehension, like savages. In such battles, which are becoming increasingly more frequent, Zanma acts with no care to anybody's wellbeing but his own; it only takes a moment before absolutely annihilating his pursuers with his root systems, leaving their corpse dangling among Mother Nature's gift-turned-curse. While he may be inherently desperate on the quest of his identity, Zanma displays a few traits of his creator that makes their connection rather evident. His Life Force, Vitality and in his later stages of possessing Zanma, his Willpower. Much of this is due to his body being composed of an excess Yang chakra, thereby causing him to develop these traits without much effort. As for his willpower, this can be attributed to both his creator and his extreme dedication to conquest his own identity; this dedication brings about an unusual persistence in him that is rarely seen otherwise with Zetsu, whom prefer to be tactical and conniving. History Synopsis Abilities The manner in which Zanma's birth has taken place has allowed for a variety of unique and unorthodox abilities to be spawned from within him. These abilities are related primarily due to his construction being made out of , thereby directly inheriting the cultivated cells required to obtain the . However, because he is an artificial human, the techniques he has developed are independent of themselves, some of them being classified as completely different class of ninjutsu despite their origins being from Hashirama Senju. As well as this, Zanma is a man who possesses all the characteristics of a Zetsu, with one exception that puts him above the rest: the fact that he is ambiguous among everyone else. Nobody but a select few understand that he is Zetsu, and as a result of this, Zanma is capable of utilizing his repertoire of powerful, subtle techniques with nothing more than his opponent's carcass hanging about the roots that he has created. As well as this, Zanma holds a surprisingly cunning demeanor unlike that of the traditional Zetsu. He is capable of swiftly, but subtly utilizing the minimum number of techniques in a battle while ending it without any hesitation on his part. Because he is so ingrained into the chemistry of the land, inclusive of its soil and root systems, he is capable of controlling virtually all of the battlefield around him with nothing more than a simple mental command and physical direction. Using this in tandem while predicting his enemy's capabilities and accordingly countering makes taking his abilities virtually impossible, especially considering that he keeps a vial of poison on him at all times to ingest if they are truly successful in doing so, which is rare. Life Force & Chakra Prowess Sensory Prowess Ninjutsu Zanma is, as his identity suggests, an extremely unorthodox practitioner of Ninjutsu. Among the common populace, Zanma is regarded an oddity beyond measure; when encountered, fear of the unknown strikes into the people and causes them to be incapable of comprehending the feats performed in front of them. This is particularly due to his small, but highly unique repertoire of techniques, making it virtually impossible to fight against him through the use of conventional Ninjutsu. This, combined with his general distaste for battle and innate knowledge on techniques of the past and present make him an extremely formidable foe, much greater than the common Zetsu clone. Nature Transformation Zanma is possession of one of the most fabled and legendary nature transformations of all time; the Wood Release. This nature has caused him to be hunted time and time again, mainly due to his extensive experience with the usage of a single technique causing him much infamy among the Shinobi network. While this is his offensive technique, he does possess other relevant, supplementary techniques to further enhance the core aspect of his fighting style: root systems. Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique (木遁•土中根の術, Mokuton: Dochūne no Jutsu): The only real offensive technique that Zanma possesses within his arsenal. While others can be used as supplementary attributes, the most defining characteristic of Zanma is his ability to be "one with nature." While not the entirety of the environment is counted within this statement, what is included are the roots of the immediate environment he is making contact with. This characteristic is distinctive to the Zetsu, it appears, as any replication of the technique by other Wood Release users appears to be rather meager in comparison to the scale which the Zetsu can manipulate the root systems surrounding them. The technique itself works rather simply; due to the natural connection possessed by any Wood Release user to the environment, all they must do is channel their chakra in the direction required, and flowing that said chakra in order to manipulate it in a variety of manners. Because of the simplicity of the technique and its desired effects, the applications that it holds are widespread in the hands of an experienced user. Zanma's own application appears to vary dependent on the situation he is facing with. While he will commonly reinforce the strength of the roots in order to use them as an offensive tactic, his most exemplary use of the technique is his ability to perform an (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo), something which is capable by very few Shinobi. This defensive technique functions through utilizing the roots as a medium for offense and defense simultaneously, exerting his control over the environment as a means to quickly and efficiently respond to any external threat and quell it in a matter of seconds. Indeed, this method is highly developed by Zanma as one of the greatest methods of dealing with the majority of his opponents, as by the time they are able to come up with a logical counterattack, he may proceed to use a different strategy. *'Local Scale' (市内尺, Shinai-shaku): The Local Scale, as indicative by the classification, is the lowest level of power and range that Zanma may wish to apply to his root system manipulation. The Local Scale works by calling upon, and manipulating roots that are a size that could be considered an extension of his being. These are summoned within his general vicinity and can be used for close to mid-ranged combat easily and effectively. This is his most preferred method of combat, as it allows him an innate versatility in the manner which he may approach a specific situation. In particular, when Zanma employs this scale of ability, he likes to use assaults from a singular direction, while ensuring all of his own blind-spots are covered by dense root structures. In addition to longer ranged attacks, Zanma can use the roots to enhance his own physical attacks. This is mainly done by coating himself with much thinner root structures that hold a surprisingly high density. These then subsequently increase the kinetic force obtained by Zanma's rather weak physical structure, therefore making them an extremely valuable part of his arsenal. Overall, the Local Scale is a highly developed form of combat that Zanma employs regularly to gain advantage over his enemies, something which is a necessity for him to survive in the Shinobi world. *'District Scale' (地区尺, Chiku-shaku): *'National Scale' (全国尺, Zenkoku-shaku): Mayfly (蜉蝣, Kagerō): *'Mayfly Communication Technique': Parasite Clone (寄生分身, Kisei Bunshin): Spore Technique (胞子の術, Hōshi no Jutsu): Substitute Technique (成りかわりの術, Narikawari no Jutsu): Mimicry Techniques Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Approved Article Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Approved Wood Release